The present invention relates to an improved rack used for the storage and transport of water cooler bottles. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved rack which includes a contoured cradle, or insert, which supports filled water cooler bottles to alleviate damage to the water cooler bottles sustained during transport.
The bottled water industry is growing at a rapid rate. More and more businesses and families desire bottled water. To deliver filled water cooler bottles to customers, a large number of the bottles are loaded onto trucks, and each loaded truck must typically make several delivery stops. The water cooler bottles are typically placed in racks which comprise a plurality of vertical rods at the front and the rear thereof. A plurality of horizontal support bars, arranged in pairs, extend from the front to the back of the rack. The horizontal support bars in a pair are spaced such that a water cooler bottle may be supported by a pair of horizontal support bars. When a filled water bottle is delivered, an empty water bottle is picked up. The empty water bottles are generally reused, so long as they are not cracked or otherwise damaged or misused.
As is known in the art, a typical water cooler bottle has raised circular bands around the periphery thereof. The raised bands contact the horizontal bars and the filled water cooler bottles are supported during transport only by that portion of the horizontal support bars contacting the raised bands. A significant number of bottles are damaged since the weight of the filled water cooler bottle is supported by a fairly small contact area. Uneven and bumpy roads can cause the bottles to crack and/or dent at the contact points between the bottle and the support bars. Damaged bottles must be destroyed and cannot be reused and the replacement of damaged bottles constitutes a significant cost. Thus, there is a need for a water cooler bottle storage and transport rack which will provide for the storage and transport of a plurality of water bottles while alleviating the instances of damage to water cooler bottles.